In Times Of War And Peace
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Set during season four when Nate and Serena decide a peace treaty needs to be made for the sake of everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: In Times Of War And Peace**

**Pairing: Blair/Chuck**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Set during season four when Nate and Serena decide a peace treaty needs to be made for the sake of everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Nathaniel had called about their being some sort of emergency and so I had left a meeting early thinking the worst. Nate knew how important my business was to me and if he said there were some sort of problem he needed my help with then I believed him. That was I had believed him until I saw he and Serena waiting inside of the building we agreed to meet at looking perfectly fine and unharmed. Then Blair came in at the exact same moment and I knew this was some sort of set up.

"What is he doing here?" My ex shot me a look full of distain almost as if she thought that I had somehow and for whatever reason set this little get together up.

I raised my eyebrow at the expression on her face. "What is she doing here?"

If this were some sort of ploy to get us to sit down and talk about our problems then they had another thing coming. I understand that as our friends they only care about us and want to do what is best for everyone involved, but Blair and I could handle this on our own. We had agreed to a truce the night before and as much as I may hate the idea of being at peace with Blair Waldorf, Jenny Humphrey had a point with everything she had stated. When the two of us were together we had been unstoppable and apart we were slowly destroying ourselves. It would be better to part ways and leave it at that if we wanted to walk away with our lives and I cared way too much about my own survival to self-destruct.

As angry as I was at Blair for causing Eva to leave I had done a lot of thinking and I realized Eva had never truly been happy here. This wasn't her world and as much as I may have wanted her to fit in, some part of me had known that she never would. Another part of me realized too late that I had wanted to rub my relationship in Blair's face. I wanted to show her that I was over her and didn't want nor did I need anything from her. She was trying to do the same and in the end all it was proving was the fact that we really did need the other. I had a hunch it would only be a matter of time until we got back together. That magnetic pull between us was still as strong as ever and I suspected it always would be no matter how much the two of us my try to fight it.

"And who brought the Avon lady?" Blair motioned to a woman with dark hair dressed in a business suit. I tried to hide my smirk at her blunt question. She always did have a unique way of speaking.

"She's a corstinographer," Nate replied with his hands in his pockets. "And there's a notary on the way."

"We've witnessed the Waldorf-Bass wars firsthand." Serena kept switching her gaze from Blair to me and then back again. "We know you both. You have a new clear capability."

"Sooner or later one of you is going to press the other's button and we're going to end up with nothing, but cockroaches." Nathaniel motioned to the area around us with his left hand.

"We're way ahead of you." I told them both as I walked down the few steps there happened to be and stood next to Blair.

So this is what had them so worried? They were afraid that our feuding would destroy everything and everybody around us? Well I suppose I could see their point since when I was angry I would do whatever it took to get revenge as I had proved many times. So yes, I suppose they do have a reason to worry. If we had still been fighting and refused to come to a truce it may very have come to the point where others were hurt. There is nothing you can do to stop a Bass once he has been scorned and the same goes for a Waldorf.

"Yeah, we're in a truce." My ex said while crossing her arms over her chest. I could tell she was as unhappy at being called away from whatever she had been doing as I was.

"Which is why we figured you wouldn't have a problem making it official." Serena eyed us both warily since she knew how well either of us took to threats and I had a feeling there was going to be a threat at the end of her little rant. I found it amusing she would ambush like this because if the shoe were on the other foot she would hate anyone who tried to get in the way. Well at least the old Serena would have. "A peace treaty based on more than just a handshake."

I looked over at Blair who seemed to be as annoyed as I felt. I could read the expression on her face and in her body language. She did not like this idea at all. She had to know as well as I did they wanted an actual peace treaty. We would have to have an actual legal document to keep us from going back on our word. This should be interesting at the very least. I mean how many ex couples can say they had to have a real treaty intact to make sure they didn't kill the other? My father as a business man would have been proud. He would probably sass himself for not think of this on his own for all of his failed marriages.

"So that's why we are going to sit down and hammer out the pervisions of a cease fire." Nate always the one to try and keep peace gave us a hopeful half smile. I sighed because even though this may go against my very nature he was my friend and I owed him a lot, so I would do this for him and not because I actually thought it to be a good idea.

Serena continued where he left off. "And if either of you decide to break the treaty-"

Nathaniel picked up where she left off. It would be cute if it weren't so damn annoying. I absolutely hated couples, or ex couples in this situation, who finished each-other's sentences. "He or she will be excommunicated. We'll no longer be your friends."

Well that was a twist I hadn't seen coming and by the look on Blair's face, the one of absolute shock, she had not seen it coming either. "Well I suppose as I leave my teens I should start to think about my legacy."

If she was willing to this then I should be as well. I couldn't have her very well one up me. "I have no objections to watering the kingdom, let the negotiations begin."

TBC…

**AN: I wrote this for SallySally and it is going to be a three or four shot at the most. I would have made one long piece, but I am not feeling well. This episode was one of my favorites and this scene in particular was hilarious! I hope that she likes this and I would try to have the next chapter up tomorrow if I can! Let me know what you all thought!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

I never would have thought that this peace treaty would take so long. Who would have thought there were so many things we had to go over? Then again Blair Waldorf could be very demanding and when she wanted something she would be thorough to make sure she didn't miss anything. I also had another theory she may secretly want to keep this going in order to make my life as miserable as possible. So far we had fought over what restaurants who could eat at and when. Apparently my ex did not want to take the chance we may run in to each other during meal times.

I listened to the clacking of keys as we moved on to the next article of conflict, bars, hotels, and clubs. There was absolutely no way I would be giving up all of my favorite haunts. "If you give me the Standard on weeknights I'll give you the Carlisle for the entire Christmas season."

"Done," Blair responded with a small grin of victory when in reality it was I who had won. I didn't really frequent the Carlisle that often and the only times I usually went there was when I had been with Blair. She could have the place for all I cared. "But I want an addendum that you can't bed hostesses from a roster of restaurants I frequent."

I couldn't it when I smirked at her added request. Did she really think there weren't other places I could find women? If there was one thing Chuck Bass did not have a problem with it was finding a willing woman to sleep with. Nate may have my little black book, but that was only one out of many. I had so many choices when it came to women. I had my father's business contacts and the strip clubs I often found myself at.

I would have made the same stipulation for her, but it was well known fact that Blair did not lower herself to sleeping with anyone of a lower class. I would however have to make sure I mentioned that she wasn't allowed to sleep with anyone I may have done business with in the past. Secretly I loved the idea of that because there wasn't really anyone I had not done business with. If she was going to try and dry my pool of women then I would do the same to her when it came to men. Of course my reputation with women was well known and hers with guys no so much. It is not as if I care who she sleeps with, well that is not entirely true because the idea of Blair with another man drives me insane, but it really is not my business anymore.

I waited silently until as the Avon lady as Blair so eloquently put it before, finished with what she was typing. Finally we moved on to fashion week and this is where I would be brutal. It wasn't so much the fact I was in to fashion, but I did enjoy the models and if I wasn't allowed to attend then she couldn't take two of the biggest tourist destinations there were. "You can't have fashion week in both Paris and Milan, you have to choose."

"Never," She met my steely gaze with one of her. It looked as if neither of us wanted to bend on this particular topic. After a moment she finally backed down, but as expected it wasn't in the way I so desired. "But I will give you art bassle (**AN: I am not sure what she said there, but that is what it sounded like to me.) ** in both Miami and Switzerland."

I nodded in approval even thought I had not gotten my way. I wondered if I was going soft because usually I would fight for what I wanted. I suppose it is because I know how important fashion is to Blair even if she may try to deny in fear of becoming like her mother. I knew my ex well enough to know that even if she may not say it out loud she wanted to break free of her mother's image. I remember in high school how she got in to her first cat fight when Penelope had made a rude comment about her mother's new line. Blair had went completely ballistic and in the end Nate and I to pull the two girls apart. I had obviously been cheering for them to fall in to the nearest mud puddle and yet luck had not been on my side that day. Hey I was a guy and they had been wearing white button up blouses.

Serena ran her hands over her face tiredly. Nathaniel looked about ready to die of boredom as well. I have to admit that I was kind of having fun. This reminded me of old times and I missed old times when things were simple. "Okay, moving on to article forty-seven, strip clubs in the outer burrows."

"Sidebar!" Blair quickly shouted and I let my head fall slightly.

Seriously? What could she want to talk about on the side? It wasn't as if she actually went to strip bars or anything. Was her sole purpose to drive me insane or waste my time because right now she was managing to somehow do both at once. I rolled my neck as she and Serena went off in to a corner to talk. I looked over at Nate who shrugged. My head snapped in the girl's direction when they laughed and I couldn't help, but smile. I hadn't heard Blair truly laugh in a very long time.

Suddenly I recalled it was her birthday soon and I wanted to wish her a happy birthday, but I thought better of it. That might be just a little bit awkward right now and we were on shaky ground as it were. I'd heard her mother was throwing a party, but so far I had not been invited. Usually I would just crash and yet this time I was willing to wait until I got an invitation if it happened at all that is.

Finally the girl's made their way back over to us, but instead of answering right away Blair poured herself some wine to bide her time. I pressed my fingers together and sighed in annoyance. Why couldn't she just spit it out already so we could finally be done with this? Oh right, because she was Blair Waldorf and always had to do things her own way. I had things I needed to get done and I did not have all day to waste here. I'd really wasted hours of my time for the sake of my friendships with both Serena and Nathaniel.

After taking an exaggerated sip she set her glass down. "I cede the strip clubs."

Both Nate and I let out a sigh of relief. Finally this was finished with. "So that concludes the treaty."

"Actually there is one more point I would like to negotiate in private." Blair said giving both Nate and Serena a look telling them she wanted them to leave us in peace. "Attorneys are dismissed."

I kept my gaze on her as the others got up from the table and left us alone. I continued to press my fingers together as I waited for her to speak. I thought this may have something to do with Jenny Humphrey since we hadn't really talked about that issue in full depth yet. Maybe she wanted me to help her take the blond want to be Queen B down as one last mission together. Honestly I had no other ideas on what she could possibly want to talk about. I guess I was about to find out whether I wanted to or not.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter and I had fun writing it. Anyways someone asked that I include the Dan/Blair/Chuck scene and so I am going to do that as well. I will probably do the last 'I hate you more' scene in a one-shot of its own since it would have to be rated M. In the next chapter you are going to have the point they discussed in private. I always wondered exactly how that went and so I am going to write it my way. This will be four chapters in all unless you guys want me to have the part where they are at the party and she confronts Chuck thinking it was him. Anyways, let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Blair was quiet as we waited to be sure that Serena and Nate had left. Whatever she wanted to discuss in private must be a doozy because usually my ex was open with Serena about everything. She cleared her throat a couple of times and took a sip of her wine. I sighed wondering if she would take as long to start this conversation as she had about ceding the strip clubs. I knew that if I said anything she would only do whatever she could to postpone whatever it is she wanted to talk about.

Finally when she was about to start in on her second glass of wine I sighed and set my hands palm down on the table. "Blair you said that you wanted to negotiate something in private and now would be the opportune time to do so since we are alone. I know you have all the time in the world to waste, but I have meetings I need to get back to as soon as possible. The Empire doesn't run itself you know."

She pressed her lips together before setting her glass down and folding her hands in her lap. "I am sure whatever business you need to handle can wait a few more minutes for the sake peace don't you agree?"

"For the sake of peace Blair I agree." I conceded while pouring myself some wine. Knowing Blair as well as I did this could take hours and I wasn't going to allow myself to die of dehydration before then. "I hope you know I am doing this for the sake our friendships with the others. While I may no longer want to destroy you I still feel a deep loathing for what you have done."

"Likewise." She raised her glass up and clinked it up against mine. My mind flashed back to all of the times when we would toast together over a victory or take down. It is ironic that one small gesture could bring back such strong emotions. It made me long for the old days when Blair and I were at our strongest. "Remember when Serena first came back and I had you follow her?"

I smirked and leaned back in my seat. "You told me I could have a job with the CIA if I weren't such a pervert. If I remember correctly you also informed me how I should have my own wing at the center."

"Ah yes," Blair let out a small tinkling laugh and I could not help, but smile back at her for a second before I realized what I happened to be doing and quickly wiped the expression from my face. "Those were good times."

I nodded once having to agree with her. Those had been the good old days before life came in and complicated everything. "Yes they were."

Our gazes locked for a few seconds as electricity burned between us. As much as times and situations changed, Blair and I would remain the same as would the magnetic pull between us. Eventually my ex looked down at the table efficiently breaking the current flowing between us. "As much fun as remembering the early days of Chuck and Blair has been, I wanted to talk to you for a reason. I know you Chuck and I also know this peace between us cannot last forever no matter if we sign a peace of paper or not. Nate was right when he said one of these days one of us is going to push the others button and the next thing we know we are going to end up with cockroaches and nothing more. I know how far you can take things and I want you to promise me something. You owe me Chuck for everything and you know it."

I said nothing as my eyes narrowed slightly. I couldn't very well disagree with her because I did owe Blair for a lot of things. I owed her for the whole thing with Jack, sleeping with little Jenny Humphrey, not waiting longer at the Empire state building, and other things I would rather not think about right now. So I would hear her out because I did owe her that much. I may not like hearing it come from her mouth, but I knew it to be the truth.

"I have four words to say to you and then I am sure you will understand. Stand By Your Man." Her face turned a bright shade of red and I chuckled because I knew exactly what she was referring to. Blair and I had been a party one night and let's just say she had a little bit too much to drink. The person hosting the party thought it would be great to have a karoke night and of course Blair never could say no when she was drunk. She had been the first person up on the stage singing her little heart out. I'd tried to get her to stop, but we all know how Blair can be when she determined about something. "I want you to swear on the Empire and the Palace that you will _never _tell anyone about that night. I still have nightmares about the night in question and the last thing I need is for the whole world to find out the truth. I bet Gossip Girl would pay big bucks for a video of that. If my night of loose lips ever became public knowledge then my reputation would be no better than Lindsay Lohan's."

"You have nothing to worry about when it comes to me." I told her quickly while watching her write down the newest addition to the treaty. When she was finished I stood up and waited for her to do so as well. "The memory of that night is enough for me."

She scowled at me as we made our way towards the door. "Well erase the tape because if you ever breathe one word about that night to anyone I will ruin you Bass."

"I heard you the first time." I rolled my eyes while holding the door open for her. A wicked smile curved my lips upwards as I started to hum the tune of 'Stand By Your Man' under my breath. When I felt Blair step on my foot in an effort to make me shut up I was happy to see that no matter what went down between us, some things would never change. Maybe we could end up being friends after all.

TBC…

**AN: Here is the next part and I know I said this would only be four chapters, but someone wants all the Blair/Chuck scenes from that Episode and so I am going to do that. So this story will end up being a bit longer than I first anticipated. I will try to have the next chapter out tomorrow. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

"So that's it, the war is over." Blair stated with a soft sigh at the end of her sentence as I held the door open for her. We exited the building together having left all of our hatred inside. If we wanted this treaty to work then it had to be this way. We couldn't keep carrying around resentment for deeds done in the past. "No more blackmail, angry sides, or sadistic schemes."

We both stopped and turned to look at the other. It would be different to be on even ground for once. I wouldn't have to watch my back anymore when it came to Blair and I have to admit I was kind of disappointed about that. We had always been the most exciting game in the others life and now that it was over and done with officially I was not sure what I would do with myself. I suppose I would have to find new things to occupy my time that had nothing at all to do with Blair Waldorf. Perhaps I would spend some more time with Eric. It had been a while since I had spent any time with my step brother and I really should start doing that now. Who knows? Maybe his goody toe shoes personality would start to rub off on me.

"We're not a couple and not at war. We officially have no need to interact beyond social niceties." I responded with a half-smile. Could it actually be possible that Blair Waldorf and Chuck were actually having a conversation that did not revolve around take downs or ones filled with hostility? It was very refreshing to say the least.

Blair nodded briefly. She was shifting from foot to foot and I could tell she was nervous about something. I did not question what her behavior because we weren't dating and it really wasn't my place anymore. We were barely friends to ask about her personal life right now would be a little too much too soon. "What a huge relief."

"I guess this goodbye?" I asked holding my hand out for her to shake. If we were going to part ways for good this time then we should do it the right way.

Blair looked startled when I thrust my hand in her face. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced first at my hand then finally up at my face and back down again. Apparently she wasn't ready for physical contact yet, not that I could blame her after what happened last time. When our hands had touched electricity had shot down my spine causing my whole body to tingle. Maybe it had been the same for her. "Let us not forget article nineteen, no touching. Take care Chuck."

I lowered my hand with a slightly pained expression. Sometimes I wondered how it could be so easy for her. It had been months and I still wanted her as much as I had the first night we had been together. Every single night I dreamt of Blair and while my dreams may not inspire Audrey Hepburn films I knew they had to have some sort of hidden meaning behind them. My dreams were usually set in black and white had a sort of Stephen King horror movie vibe to them. Unless of course I was high on something and then it was mostly a variety of swirling colors reminding me of an acid trip. I figured my dreams were trying to tell me I wasn't as over my ex as I wanted to be. They say that love and hate are a thin line and if I hate Blair that means that somewhere deep inside I still have to love her. You cannot have one without the other.

I paused when I got to my limo. I should turn around and tell her how I feel. I mean wasn't that our problem in the past? If only I had told her I loved her when I first realized it. If only I had told her about my plan involving she and Jack. It was a lack of communication which had torn us apart before and if we were going to start over and try for a friendship with a blank slate we needed to do things different than we had done them in the past. Talking seemed like it would be the smart thing to do. Yes, I had to stop being a coward and actually talk to her. Maybe we would surprise each other by being honest for the first time in our lives.

I had to stop living in denial that I was over her. If I was as over Blair as I claimed then I would have gotten rid of the ring months ago instead of keeping it locked up in a safe in my suite. If Blair was as over me as she claimed to be then why did the very idea of touching even if it was only a friendly handshake frighten her so badly? It wasn't a normal reaction and it to be because something was still there burning between us. We could deny it all we wanted and try to fight it, but that hadn't gone well in the past and I did not think it would go well if we tried to do the same thing now.

Turning around I went to call out for her. I was not exactly sure what I would say to her, but I had to say something and so I would cross that bridge when I came to it. To my disappointment she was already in her car. She wasn't having the same internal tug of war that I was obviously. What if the pull between us was all in my mind? She had apparently moved on and I was just seeing things which were not there. With one last glance at the car she was seated in I sighed before slipping in to the back of the limo. It looked like it was time to move on. I had to figure out a way to be Chuck Bass without having Blair Waldorf in my life. It would be hard to say the least, but hopefully not impossible.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I think that it came out alright and the next chapter will be the scene with Dan when he goes to Chuck and wants to take down Blair. I thought that scene was hilarious because he was like oh I didn't know you would be here to Blair and I just laughed so hard. Anyways, let me know what you all thought of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

"Uh, since Blair betrayed you with your uncle I thought you could betray them back." Hum Drum Humphrey stated as he came to sit down across from where I happened to be sitting. "Call my sister, offer her protection."

I could not believe that Dan Humphrey was at my place practically begging for my help. I found it ironic he shows up mysteriously only minutes after the gossip girl blast. Did he really think I was stupid? I get that the boy from Brooklyn was new to this whole lying and deceit thing, but his attempts were not even that good. He was worse than an amateur. Dan thought I could easily be manipulated and that only proved the fact he had no idea who he was messing with. I was Chuck Bass and playing games with people's minds was my specialty.

He thought bringing up his sister would spur me to feel guilty about what I had done to her and yet I really didn't care. It was not as if I had forced her to sleep with me. I gave her numerous chances to get out and still the girl chose to stay with me. Not once did she ever say no or give any indication of not wanting what I had been offering. He should be thanking me for taking her virginity since if I hadn't it probably would have been someone with no social status at all. At least she could say she lost her v-card to a billionaire. How many people could say that?

"Well you're just about six month's late for that aren't you Humphrey?" Blair came in to the room holding some strawberries with a smile on her face.

I got some sick satisfaction watching Humphrey pale when he saw her. Obviously he had not been expecting to see Blair of all people. "Hey, I uh, I didn't expect to see you here. I assumed-"

"That Chuck and I would be back at war after that silly gossip girl blast?" My ex smiled as she glanced at me then back at him once more. "It was obviously a fake."

I had missed times like this. I missed Blair and I working together as a team rather than enemies. We had always been stronger together anyways. Once gossip girl had even referred to us as strongest power couple around. We had been the pair you never wanted to screw with because if you messed with one of us the other one would be there to destroy you. It's nice to know that we could go back to having each other's back instead of having to watch your back whenever they were around. We may not be together, but that did not mean weren't just as deadly being friends as we had been when we were a couple.

The wannabe writer let out a sigh of frustration. "What gave you that idea?"

"We have enemies Humphrey." Blair made her way over to the couch and sat down next to me making sure to keep far enough away so that we would not accidently touch each other. "All powerful people do."

"We anticipated someone would try and mess with us." I stated smirking as I glanced at Blair.

Humphrey really did not give us enough credit if he thought we were so easy manipulated. Were Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair. We happened to be the most manipulative people in the Upper East Side and anyone with brains should know that you don't try and manipulate people were manipulative because you were only going to set yourself up for a hard fall. Dan Humphrey was new to this world, but he should know better than to try and use us to get what he wanted which in this case happened to be his sister. Blair and I used people not the other way around.

"And this handy work has your lying little sister's fingerprints all over it." Blair's entire expression changed at the mention of Jenny Humphrey. I knew she was still hurt over what happened and I also knew it was my fault. I had been so devastated thinking she did not come to Empire State building that I had allowed myself to fall in to my old routine. A part of me knew that I slept with Jenny because at the time I wanted to hurt my ex as much as I had thought she hurt me by not showing up. I should've called Blair when she didn't show up because then I would have found out Dorota went in to labor and I never would have been desperate enough to sleep with former Queen Bee wannabe. "Besides, Jack Bass wasn't in France last summer he was in Chili."

"Again how did you know that?" I question feeling slightly suspicious. Why would Blair know where my uncle was last summer? As far as I knew she hated his guts and rightfully so. I could understand her knowing if he had been in New York because Jack had a strange obsession with Blair Waldorf, but he had not been in New York and so her knowing his whereabouts did not sit well with me.

Blair shifted her gaze away from me as she got ready to answer. Her expression told me she was hiding something from me. She may think she was fooling me, but I knew better. She knew something she did not want me to know. When would she learn you can't fool a Bass? "I must have read about it somewhere."

"Regardless this incident inspired us to add a new addendum to the treaty." I told Humphrey who looked confused and then surprised. That boy was easily surprised when it came to things he did not understand. You would think after dating Serena Van Der Woodsen and Georgina Sparks nothing would shock him anymore. "The notary just left."

"Wait a second, there's a treaty? Like an actual legal document?" The expression on his face was priceless. Even if he was not friends with either of us he should know doing something such as having a treaty to keep the peace between Blair and I was not that big of a stretch.

I took a sip of my wine before setting the glass back down on the table. I shook my head slightly and rolled my eyes. "Humphrey the details of our war games are to complex for a fool like you to fathom."

Blair smirked and shook her head. I had no doubt in my mind that she agreed with me. Someone with the social status Humphrey had could never comprehend the reasoning between why we needed a treaty in the first place. We were not handshake and hugs kind of people. We needed a treaty in order to keep our word to the other. Words meant nothing while a legal document meant everything. In a way having the treaty was our version of a handshake and a promise.

"As an additional gesture of trust, Chuck I would like to invite you to my birthday party this evening." The only daughter of Eleanor Waldorf smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat. Blair's smile always had that effect on me especially when it had a hint of devious to it.

I looked up from where I was standing and fixing the buttons on my suit jacket. Well this was a step in the right direction to becoming friends. I had never missed her birthday before and I wouldn't start now. I remember the birthday that changed it all. It was right after she and Nathaniel had broken up and it was the same night I realized I had feelings for her. The butterflies in my stomach had never left since then, but at least now I had better control over them. "I gratefully accept."

"And since gothic Barbie remains safely quarantined upstate feel free to stop by if you're feeling lonely." She told Hum Dum Humphrey with fake concern lacing her words.

I chuckled at her behavior as we both walked out of the room. I even held the door open for her since they say old habits die hard. As she stepped in to the elevator I couldn't help it when I looked at her backside. Manipulative Blair always had been a turn on for me. It truly was pity we were no longer together because I know what I would be doing right now if I could. I could always seduce her here and now, but that may risk ruining our shaky friendship and I didn't want that. Who would have ever thought Chuck Bass valued friendship with a woman? Well it was Blair and I wanted her in my life any way I could have her. Even when we had been at war I still wanted her in my life. I had once told her that I wasn't Chuck Bass without her and I had meant it then and it was still true now.

TBC…

**AN: I think this part came out pretty well. The next chapter will be the one where the 'Stand By Your Man' video is played and they get in to an argument. I am going to do the 'I hate you more' scene as a one-shot by itself since it will be rated M. Anyways, let me know if you liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Something had been bothering me all day since Blair left my place after the incident with Dan Humphrey. I couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling in my gut that my ex was not telling me something about my Uncle. How had she known where he was last summer and more importantly why had she known? Jack Bass was the root of most of the problems between her and me. We had never been the same after the hotel incident and knowing that Blair had known where he was did not sit well with me for some reason. Whenever Jack Bass was brought up in a conversation it could never end well.

I had known since my father died that my Uncle had some strange fascination with Blair. He'd always had a thing for strong independent women and Blair Waldorf had always been a strong and independent woman. Jack also always desired what he could not have and since Blair had always been mine it made sense he would want her. Part of me would admit that since I was no longer dating Blair I worried that Jack may make a move on her. Blair always claimed to hate him and stated he was a vile and disgusting creature, but she had said the exact same things about me for years and we had ended up together. Since I still cared about what happened to her and would do anything to make sure my Uncle did not get anything he wanted, I decided I would have to talk to her to figure out what the hell was going on.

When I finally made it to Blair's party the first thing I did was look for her. I wouldn't cause a scene if I did not have to, but I had to know. I found her talking to a couple of her mother's friends and I looked over her outfit. The dark red floor length gown did wonders for her figure. I had always loved her in the color red because in ancient Greece red symbolized sin and everyone knows Chuck Bass loves to sin. I realized after looking at the dress she was wearing that the shirt under my jacket was the exact same color. I found it funny since Blair used to coordinate our outfits to match when we were dating and here we were not even trying and yet we still matched. Her chestnut brown waves flowed down her back which was a good thing considering her neck was like my kryptonite. I had a thing for a woman with a slender throat and nice collarbones. As it was I was already having a hard time not reaching out to caress her bare arms. I suppose the old saying about old habits dying hard was true.

"You look lovely tonight." I told her doing my best to start a conversation. I did not want to just blurt out all my questions about Jack and so I had to try and have a civil conversation with Blair and that was not going to be easy. I kept glancing around and rubbing my hands together as a way to avoid looking at her for very long. "It's so cold in here I can barely feel my fingers."

"Cold? I'm practically feverish. I must tell Dorota to turn up the air." She went to walk past me, but I stopped her.

I could she wanted to get as far away from as possible and if she managed to it then I may not find her again for the rest of the night. If Blair did not want to be found then she could do it without a problem. That used to be one of the many games we used to play. She would hide somewhere and I had to find her if I wanted to collect my reward. Usually the game ended when she went looking for me if I happened to be taking too long. My ex always had been impatient when it came to certain things, not that I had minded one bit at times such as that.

"Just one thing before you go." I waited until she paused to look me in the eye. I had been hoping she would do that since she never could lie to me if I was holding her gaze. Of course she would try to lie, but I always knew the difference between the truth and something she fabricated. "I was wondering, how did you know where Jack was?"

Blair never wavered in her gaze, though I did see her eyes shift slightly to the left. Whatever she was about to tell me would not be one hundred percent truth. "I think I must have read it online."

"That's strange," I replied locking my jaw in irritation. I hated it when someone tried to get the best of me and by lying to my face Blair was doing exactly that. If she had nothing to hide then why lie about it? Maybe my earlier suspicions about her and my sleazy Uncle were not too far off the mark. "Last I heard he was off the grid."

I always had my eye on his whereabouts because he couldn't be trusted. I had a private eye tailing him all the time to keep me informed on what he was up to. One never could be too careful when it came to a Bass and I knew this better than anyone considering I was a Bass. The reason I knew the ex-love of my life to be lying was because Jack usually tried to stay off the radar. He liked to do is dirty work without having to worry about anyone watching. He probably knew I had someone following him and I had no doubt he had someone watching me so that he would be able to swoop in at what he considered a weak moment and take me down. It is just the way he worked.

Blair shot me one of her forced smiles as she stepped around me. Apparently she'd had enough of this conversation were as I had just begun to find it interesting. "If you'll excuse me I am entertaining."

I did not bother to try and stop her. My mind had a million different thoughts running through it at the moment. If Blair and my Uncle were not sleeping together did that mean they were working together on something? If it had not been for the treaty I may think they were plotting my downfall, but even Blair was not _that _desperate. There had to be another explanation and I was going to find out what it was. Usually I would manipulate the information out of the only daughter of Eleanor Waldorf, but my techniques for manipulating the information out of her were not welcome as of right now. It looks as if I would have to get the truth another way.

If Blair was working with my Uncle or even worse, secretly seeing him then she would have told either Nate or Serena. I would simply have to find one of them and get the truth that way. I would find Nathaniel first since he would be the one person I wouldn't have to pry the information from, that is if he knew anything to begin with. Nate was my best friend and like a brother to me. If he knew anything then he would tell me as long as I promised not to use the information against Blair and since we had a treaty that was not something he would have to worry about. Taking a deep breath I headed off to find Nate and hopefully to get some answers.

TBC…

**AN: So I had completely forgotten about this scene in the episode until I was watching it again so I could write this story better. That means the next chapter will be the last since the last scene with them is going to be a rated M one-shot. Oh, someone asked in a review if I was just taking the scene from the show and writing it out. I couldn't reply personally because they did not sign in so I hope they are reading this now. Yes I am rewriting the scenes in Chuck's POV. I am working on an original story, but doing these type of stories and one-shots helped me get in to the characters so I could write them right and do them justice. Anyways, I hope that you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

The party had been going rather well in my opinion. Blair was the center of attention and I don't think I have seen her so happy since we had been dating before everything seemed to go to hell overnight. Nobody had tried to pull a scheme which was good for them because this Blair's special night and even though we were barely friends I would not let anyone ruin it for her myself included. I was pretty sure that nobody would try to pull anything since not only was I at this party, but Nathaniel and Serena were as well. Everyone knew if you screwed with one of us then you would face the wrath of the other three.

I had actually gone in to the other room to grab the present I had bought for her which happened to be a diamond bracelet. I would have gone with a necklace, but since she would no doubt have me help her put it on I thought it would be best to go with a bracelet considering a necklace would go around her throat and Blair had a beautiful throat and collarbones. Yes, had been best to go with the bracelet. Knowing my ex as well as I did I know she will absolutely adore the bracelet. I'd even had her name engraved inside of the bracelet to make sure that if it was ever lost or stolen nobody would be able to pawn it for some quick cash.

As soon as I entered the main room where the party was taking place I could both hear and see my ex singing on the big television set in the room. My eyes immediately found her and I could read the hate resting there. Did she really think I had done this? We had a treaty and I wouldn't go back on my word even if I did hate this peace thing we had going on. Still, what could she think I had to gain from showing this and at her party of all places? I cringed as the on screen Blair hit a particularly high note as the song ended and the screen went black.

Since I had been standing my Nate it did not take her long to track us down. I know my friend had been talking to me, but I couldn't focus on his words since I knew a storm was headed my way in the shape of Blair Waldorf. She was stomping over in our direction and her face was red in anger. She was beautiful and dangerous all at the same time. I straightened my spine and braced myself for whatever was to come next. Unlike everyone else in the room I would not back down or cower in fear. If there was one person who was more frightening than Blair Waldorf it was Chuck Bass.

"You know how ashamed I am of that video! 'Stand By Your Man'?" She snapped practically stabbing me with her icy glare. She did not even bother to glance over at Nate because her anger was one hundred percent aimed my way. "Gossip girl is offering a cash reward. It only takes one video to topple an entire career. If you don't believe me just Youtube Connie Chung piano!"

I raised my left hand to try and get her to calm down. She was almost screaming at me and I knew if she did not lower her voice soon people would start to gather around us in order to listen. I was _trying _to keep an already tense situation from getting any worse. "Blair, just listen to me-"

"Why did you do it?" A look of hurt crossed over her features and damn it I felt guilty not because I had done the things she was accusing me of, but because of how easily she jumped to me being the person who would want to cause her pain. Had I really damaged her that bad? Would we ever be able to repair our friendship or would my mistakes always be in the way? "Because I knew that Jack was in Chili last summer? I only found out because I was desperate for news of you."

"You were?" I had to admit I had not seen that coming. Blair made it pretty clear she hated me for what I had done to her and for her to go looking for information about a man she is supposed to hate did not make sense. Perhaps she cared more than she was letting on?

"All summer when I was pretending not to care." The tone of her voice softened a bit as she revealed this little bit of information. I am not sure if she realized how her expression changed from anger to remorse or not. I figured she didn't know since Blair hated to be seen as weak and showing remorse was a form of weakness. "I wanted to know where you were. I paid a private eye to look, but the only Bass he caught was your scaly Uncle."

There were so many things I could have said in this moment, things I probably should be saying and yet I decided against it. What good would it do to rehash the pain of the past? Instead I chose to focus on this latest problem. "Blair, as much as I hate being at peace with you I didn't do this."

The look on her face morphed back in to a mix of anger and disgust. It was pretty obvious she did not believe a word I said. "If you can stand there and lie to my face then you're either pure evil or just a common sociopath."

"You really believe that?" I snapped feeling my temper start to boil out of control. I was a lot of things, but one thing I wasn't was a liar.

If I told her I had nothing to do with this then she should know I am telling her the truth. I had always been truthful with Blair if she outright accused me of something. If I was behind a scheme then I wanted to get the credit for the destruction it caused. Also I was highly offended she thought showing the 'Stand By Your Man' tape would be the best revenge I could come up with. If I had wanted to hurt Blair then I would have done it using one of the many secrets I knew about her. I could destroy her entire future with just a few simple words and so I had no need to use some silly tape of one drunken moment.

"Of course I do!" Blair hissed as her eyes met mine. She held my stare for a few seconds before I turned away to look at Nate who shook his head. She waited until she had my full attention once more before she began to speak again. I clenched my jaw to stop from screaming at her. "And even if Nate and Serena peaked at the treaty you're the only one with a motive."

"Actually there was someone else." A voice sounded from behind my ex and we all looked past her to see Dan Humphrey standing there with a smug smile.

Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me? We had been outsmarted by Brooklyn? I really must be losing my touch because I had no idea he would take it this far. I had never really considered him a threat before. "Is this a joke?"

"You did this?" Blair narrowed her eyes at him and I could she wanted to lunge and choke the life out of the wannabe writer. The only thing holding her back was knowing it would cause a scene and we had enough of one going already.

Dan took a step towards us with that arrogant smile on his face. I could read the anger and triumph in his eyes. He had gotten the better of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf, but I could guarantee it would not happen for a second time. "My sister doesn't feel safe to live in her own house or be with her parents on their anniversary. She was a different person before she met the two of you."

"Come on Dan, it's not about Jenny." Nathaniel shook his head as he let out a deep sigh. I knew he was friends with Humphrey and this probably bothered him and yet I had warned him no good could come of being friends with a commoner. "It may have started out that way, but this is about you and getting revenge and you went behind my back to get it."

"I know Nate, but come on they deserve what they get." He countered not looking at all sorry for betraying his friend. He first looked at Blair before turning his eyes on me. I held his stare letting him know that I wasn't sorry for the whole situation with Jenny. That girl had dug her own grave and she needed to deal with the consequences. Jenny Humphrey had always had a bit of bitch in her. The only thing Blair and I had done was help bring it to the surface. "I'm not sorry."

"No, I'm the one who is sorry." All heads snapped around to see Rufus Humphrey looking at his son almost as if he was seeing him for the first time. I may not like Rufus because I felt he caused my father's accident, but he was a good man and since I had been a son who always disappointed his father, I could only imagine what the older man must be going through seeing his son's true colors. "I'm sorry you've become one of them."

I watched as Rufus and Lily walked away. My adopted mother shot me a look stating she would be around if I needed to talk. I had never had a mother who cared about me and truthfully I doubt I could do better than Lily. She had always done what she thought to be in my best interest. I would never be able to thank her enough for everything she had done for me since my father passed away. Her own kids may not think her to be mother of the year, but if they had grown up without a mom I think they would appreciate her a little bit more.

After they left I looked at my ex once more. I could see an array of emotion in her eyes. She looked sad, hurt, frustrated, angry, and most of all she seemed to be defeated. I had never seen her look so defeated in her life even when she was having trouble fitting in at NYC. This was a whole different level of defeat. "Blair we had a treaty."

Blair let out a sigh as she hung her head and walked off. I bit the inside of my cheek and shoved my hands in my pockets. I wasn't sure what I should do from this point on and Nathaniel was not a great help since he was standing there quietly obviously lost in his own thoughts. I know I wanted to follow her and confront her though I was not sure exactly why. Maybe I was upset that she had accused me or maybe I wanted to comfort and see if she was alright. This feeling inside of me was something I did not experience very often and I did not know what to do with it. I ended up staying where I was since I didn't want any more trouble to ruin what was left of her birthday. I would have to give her the gift later if I gave it to her at all. I was rethinking that now along with rethinking if this treaty was a good idea or not.

I looked over to where Dan Humphrey was still standing looking as if he wanted to cry or something. Oh I would love to make that boy cry. I scowled at him when he met my look head on with one of his own. I suppose he was trying to look threatening, but in my eyes he was just another target. He would pay for what he had done tonight. He had hurt Blair and maybe even damaged her reputation permanently. Nobody was allowed to screw with Blair Waldorf except me. With all the games I may play with her and all the horrible things I did to her, I had never done something which I knew would permanently affect her life and possibly her future.

My glare intensified the longer I looked at the Brooklyn writer. He was going to go down and I would be there to watch his slow demise. I am sure that Nate would help me bring him down since he had been betrayed as well. Usually Nathaniel liked to be left out of my schemes if he could help it, but occasionally he became a big player. I would never ask Serena since she was still half in love with Dan Humphrey and knowing the 'new' Serena she would try to talk me out of whatever I had planned, not that I would ever actually take advice from Serena Van Der Woodsen. With one last glare at the boy from Brooklyn I turned and left the room. I had some plotting to do as well as some thinking about the situation with Blair. First I would deal with her and then I would set my sights On Daniel Humphrey. I made a silent promise to myself that I would destroy that boy once and for all no matter what I had to do in order to reach my goal.

THE END!

**AN: So here is the end of this story. I think I did alright getting Chuck's thoughts out. One thing that bothered me about this episode was the fact neither Blair nor Chuck ever got Dan back for what he had done. In my mind I think Chuck would have been set on destroying him. I may do a one-shot where I write my version of revenge, but I am not sure. I hope that you all liked this story and I will do a follow up one-shot in Chuck's POV with the scene at the end where they 'hate each other' before getting it on lol. I have to write that separately since it will be rated M. **

**I am also going to be writing a story where it is in Chuck's POV and set after the accident in season five. I am going to rewrite it the way I think it should go because I know it won't happen in the show the way that I want. On top of that I am also working on an original story for Blair and Chuck I have the trailer up on Youtube, but I have not written it yet. **

**I will be gone a week or so this Monday I have to go to Boston to see if I can be put back on the liver transplant list. I will try to update stories while I am down there, but I do not know if I will have time. Anyways, I do hope that you all liked this because I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
